Dr. Francis Paracelsus
Dr. Francis Paracelsus is the secondary antagonist of the webcomic, Everywhere & Nowhere, written by Merryweathery and illustrated by PeaCh. Francis is a scientist who was taken by the future William Rosencrantz to help him "save" the world. He first appears in chapter 57, "First Meeting". Biography Early life In the year 1620 and somewhere in a village in France, Francis is seen working on his alchemy. An unnamed man questions him and becomes angry, saying that "Only God can play with nature". Francis' sister overhears this and sees the man ripping up Francis' notes. The big sister tries to stop him, but the man threatens her and claims "Interfere with a knight, and you interfere with the king". However, the future Rosencrantz protests the man and saying that "aren't knights meant to protect the lower class, not abuse it?" Rosencrantz uses an unknown ability to kill the knight, including Francis' sister and everyone in the restaurant. Seeing Francis shocked at looking at his deceased sister, he apologizes to Francis for overboard and did him a "favor". Rosencrantz explains why death is good, saying there no afterlife and has a value of zero. He then tells him that his sister doesn't miss him or her brain works anymore. After proving that death is better by using math, Francis demanded why he wasn't killed like his sister, Rosencrantz grabs him and said he needs him, saying he far too useful and throws him into a portal that leads him to the 21st first century. Rosencrantz welcomes Francis and tells him that he is here to become the savior of the world. In the early 2000s and somewhere in the United States of America, Francis is seen studying time travel, a professor tells him and Marie to return the books when they're done. Marie asks Francis why he's been studying so hard, he tells her that she'll laugh if he tells her. Marie starts to beg and tells her that he wants to invent time travel and thinking it was dumb, but Marie said it was cool and encourages Francis. Two years later, Marie asks Francis about time travel is important to him, he tells her that someone took someone important from him and would like to get that someone back. Thinking he was cool, Marie asks him if she can time travel with him if he finds a way, which he said yes. Present Once William and Anne enter the mysterious laboratory, Anne suggests they should leave, but William the faculty is likely the cause of the apocalypse. While talking about the lab, Francis points his gun at William's head and tries to shoot him, but failed as William dodges the bullet. Francis is surprised and welcomes them to his lab. As William and Anne attempted to escape, Francis' assistant, Marie stuns William, knowing there were intruders outside the lab. Marie happily runs up Francis to praise her, the doctor angrily grabs Marie's face and claims it was her fault that William and Anne were able to enter the lab. As Francis walks up to taunt William, Marie stuns the intruder again for ignoring the doctor's question, who was uncomfortable. As Anne demands them to stop hurting William and being threatened by Marie, Francis orders the assistant to stop stunning them, due to William being unconscious. Francis asked Anne's forgiveness for his assistant's rough treatment and cooperate with him. He claims that he and the others found a way to stopped Anne and William's "time travel shenanigans" long ago and doubts that she'll leave William. Anne questions him on who he is, which he tells her his name and claims to be her greatest fan. The guards secured William, Francis orders them to keep an eye on him. He tells Anne not to worry as he claims it is for "the betterment of humanity." Being surprised at him, Francis tells her that the whole facility is about preventing the end of the world and it ends on December 25th, 2050. As Anne demands Francis to open the door that reveals on 'Why does the world end', she is shocked to see it's her that ends the world. While explaining about a protagonist is shown an uncomfortable truth and playing the role of the 'bearer of unfortunate news', he claims the cause of the apocalypse was William and Anne. But Anne doesn't believe him, Francis also explains that the reason why she and William can't travel that day is that the version of her, who was in the chamber no longer exist, removing her from the timeline. While Anne stares at Francis with an outraged look, he continues to claim he is the savior of the world, making Marie, who forced everyone else in the room clapped with her, which made Francis uncomfortable and embarrassed. While Anne says he's not the savior of the world, Francis stated that on that day, she and William did something extraordinary, erasing an entire day from the time itself and the lab's purpose is to find out how they did it and how to reverse it, even just a single one fo them is enough to power entire laboratory. Francis questions Anne if she likes to see where was the unexisting Anne's William was, he shows a lab full of Williams from different timelines. Francis then starts to taunt Anne for messing with people's lives and changing their history for their own amusement and not expecting humanity to bite back. He also reveals that killing William and Anne, the universe puts them back together and releasing boundless energy that can power up the lab. Anne asks if he's done talking yet and grabs him by the shirt collar and threatens to erase him. But Francis believes she's bluffing and claims she can't kill him. Marie harms her gun and points at Anne's head, William appears and tells Anne to run. Anne time leaps with Francis to the dinosaur era. Once they got there, Anne tells him that she didn't want to kill anyone, but leaving a bad person in a bad place is a compromise she has to live with. Francis claims revenge to Anne before leaving him with a dinosaur that was looking at him. Category:Male Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Tragic Category:Psychopath Category:Siblings Category:Delusional Category:Amoral Category:Conspirators Category:Kidnapper Category:Non-Action Category:Leader Category:Pawns Category:Vengeful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Grey Zone Category:Obsessed Category:Extremists Category:Torturer Category:Fictionalized Category:Perverts Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant